


Leo Reyes y La Máscara Perdida

by TheHorse890



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorse890/pseuds/TheHorse890
Summary: Leo siempre fue un chico problemático, pero nunca esperaría la misión a la cual le fue encomendado. Despues de un reencuentro con un amigo de su pasado, la decisión que Leo debe tomar será difícil de elegir, pues, se trata de encontrar la máscara que esconde dentro de ella el poder de uno de los lores de la oscuridad mas poderosos y viles de todos los mundos, la Máscara de Kah Mer Ei Taj.





	1. Leyenda

Hace millones de eones atrás, un reino mágico apartado del mundo de los terranos yacía en armonía, hasta, que de pronto, un caballero hambriento de poder llamado Kah Mer Ei Taj descubrió el enorme poder de la oscuridad y se hizo con él. El maravilloso reino ha entrado en una era llena de muerte y codicia por doquier, hasta que un valiente paladín se enfrentó cara a cara con Kah Mer Ei Taj, quien en ese entonces se autonombro “Caballero de la Muerte”.  
El paladín, después de una dura batalla, logro derrotarlo, sin embargo, el poder de Kah Mer Ei Taj era tal, que, aun después de su muerte, este seguía en el mundo de los vivos. Para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas, un mago poderoso, amigo del paladín, conjuró un hechizo para sellar el poder de Kah Mer Ei Taj en una máscara que terminó siendo guardada en un templo debajo de una tierra desierta. La Máscara de Kah Mer Ei Taj siguió siendo resguardada en dicho templo hasta tiempos recientes…


	2. Prologo

Este lugar me da asco, la oscuridad y el frío están en su máximo punto, ya casi no siento mis piernas y mi cabello se ha congelado casi. Toda esta cruzada fue un fracaso. No me queda otra más que volver.  
Qué lástima, el gran Kessler retirándose, pero ya no tengo más que hacer aquí. Al final, todo lo que he deseado en esta búsqueda, es irrecuperable, incluso para mí. Pero ya se ha terminado, ni siquiera yo puedo contra lo inevitable.  
Me pongo de pie, con dificultad, pero lo logro, aún con el frío que me rodea, logro estirar los brazos y pronunciar las palabras para el conjuro. Un portal se abre en frente de mí, un destello anaranjado hecho para que pueda caminar a través de él. Al pasar, no sin antes recoger mi equipaje, lo logro, finalmente he dejado atrás esa tierra de muerte. El mundo que estoy entrando en este instante es llamado La Tierra por los nativos, he estado aquí… años atrás… ahora he de volver, Leonardo Reyes, más te vale que hayas cumplido parte de tu trato.


	3. Lo que faltaba

No puedo creer que casi me haya dormido en la clase de hoy, el profesor es demasiado estricto, pero trato de olvidarme de ello y me abro paso entre las calles de Brandsen para llegar a mi casa lo más rápido posible, tendré, por lo menos, 6 horas de ocio hasta que Ignacio llegue del entrenamiento. Al caminar pienso, por millonésima vez, lo desgraciado que fui y como terminé estudiando en una universidad común y corriente. Pienso en las estúpidas decisiones que he tomado en el Santuario mientras espero a que el semáforo cambie para que pueda cruzar.  
Mis pensamientos se vuelven tan pesados que hasta termino parándome en una esquina a pensar con exactitud y concentración ¿Qué diría mi padre si estuviera aquí? ¿Apoyaría él otra oportunidad de que el Santuario me acepte otra vez? Las posibilidades negativas se suman y se amontonan cada vez más y más.  
Llevo mi mano a mis ojos, incapaz de tranquilizarme por un segundo, hasta que, de repente, sentí que los debo abrir, sintiendo un cambio repentino y bizarro de trasfondo.  
Al levantar la vista, no puedo ver al indigente de todos los días, cualquiera pensaría que ha cambiado de puesto, pero ni siquiera logro ubicar al quiosquero, que siempre saluda al verme. Al girar la cabeza, noto la desaparición de los transeúntes y de los autos tocando sus bocinas.  
Me lleno de sudor, y palpitaciones, no logro pensar quien más tendría semejante poder. Esta anomalía está prohibida por todos los soldados del país, solo se usaría en casos extremos. Aun así, no he hecho más nada desde la expulsión, a menos que, lo sabrían, pero no logro ver a nadie con el uniforme del Santuario por aquí.  
Decido mirar en los techos, mala decisión, solo me asusto aún más. Es él, aquel que me ha llevado a la dimensión espectral, note rápido su identidad al ver bien su cabello con flequillo bien blanco, sumado a su característica cicatriz, su ropa no ha cambiado nada en estos últimos años, pues, siempre llevaba ese conjunto de uniforme rojo de Judo con unos pantalones holgados azules y botas de montaña. Mi viejo amigo y jefe, Kessler, ha venido a visitarme.  
El terror no puede evitar apoderarse de mí, siempre temí que volvería. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es tragar mi saliva, ni siquiera puedo hablar, apenas tartamudeo y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es: ¿Por qué yo?  
Mientras me encuentro petrificado, Kessler da un salto desde el techo del edificio de donde se encontraba parado y aterriza suavemente sobre el asfalto.


	4. Un Reencuentro poco Amistoso

Mi vista se centra en sus ojos tan rojos como el infierno, capaces de inspirar el miedo sobre cualquier individuo. De a poco, se encuentra dando pasos lentos pero firmes hacia mi posición, mientras lo hace, imagino todo tipo de barbaridades que serían posibles de ocurrirme, podría ocurrírsele atacarme con, no sé, una bola de fuego Banoriko, o tal vez, pueda activar su poder de hacerme hervir mi sangre hasta volverse hierro así acabar conmigo aprovechando que está en frente mío. Pero nada de eso ha sucedido, pues, lo primero que hace al pararse delante de mí es sonreír y hablarme amigablemente.  
\- Hola, cretino. – dice, refiriéndose a mi como hizo siempre.  
\- Hola, Kess… ¿Cómo has estado?  
\- Todos estos años fueron difíciles para mí, la misión de la que te he contado no fue nada exitosa, esas leyendas eran basura, o puede ser que alguien lo ha encontrado primero.  
\- ¿Hablas del ídolo de Zurm el Conquistador?  
\- Exacto. – esto lo ha dicho de una manera despectiva y mirando hacia abajo, como si el solo nombrarlo le provocara ira – Pero ya basta de mí, ¿Qué has estado haciendo, mi estimado?  
\- Bueno. – mientras empiezo a hablar trato de aparentar de que me olvide de “el favor” y sigo – Mi vida ha sido bastante aburrida, como veras, lo único que hago es estudiar en un instituto y pasar tiempos de descanso, mi hermano estuvo trabajando y entrenando en la Orden…  
\- Interesante… ¿Y eso es todo?  
\- ¡Si! Quiero decir, no hay mucho más que contar, año y medio fui con Ignacio de vacaciones a Lanfanim, hermoso lugar…  
\- Ah, ¿Has encontrado algo lindo allá?  
\- No… solo exploramos lugares solamente, lamento no haberte traído un souvenir, Kess.  
\- No hay problema, veo que sigues estando bien, ahora, sobre ese pequeño favor…  
\- ¿Cuál favor? – digo esto mientras trato de no tragar saliva.  
\- Oh, vamos, no digas que te olvidaste, aunque será un poco mi culpa haber desaparecido durante estos 3 años. “ESE” favor que te he pedido, cierto artefacto, ¿Te acuerdas ahora?  
\- No, Kess, lo siento, estuve muy ocupado con tareas y exámenes, me es imposible recordar algo que me hayas pedido con tanta carga, tal vez cuando tenga más tiempo libre, te lo compensare, ¿Sí?  
La expresión amigable de Kessler se vio transformada en una cara llena de decepción.  
\- Deberías saberlo, cretino, por más que se trate de mis amigos, no me gusta dar segundas oportunidades.  
Acto seguido, Kessler me sujeta del cuello de la remera con su mano izquierda y con su derecha me agarra la parte de la panza y me alza hacia arriba para luego acostarme sobre el suelo mientras me apoya su pie sobre mi pecho.  
Mis instintos son rápidos y lanzo una llamarada hacia su cara, la cual esquiva dicho ataque, pero me da la distracción perfecta para levantarme y escapar corriendo. Una tontería de mi parte olvidé que él puede aparecer en frente mío, por fortuna, junto mis palmas y libero un aire poderoso y solido que empuja todo a mi alrededor, incluyéndolo a él. La técnica crea una bomba de humo después de destruir el suelo que tocó, rápidamente, corro hacia un edificio y me mantengo escondido ahí. Sin embargo, Kessler no es un idiota y sabe que no pude llegar lejos. Mientras me buscaba, me gritaba maldiciones.  
\- ¡No creas que soy un imbécil! ¡De mí no podrás huir! ¿Dónde está la Mascara, cretino? ¿O es que olvidaste nuestro acuerdo?  
Hace mucho tiempo me lo había pedido, una reliquia con poderes inimaginables, cuyo paradero es desconocido. Creí que Kessler no volvería o al menos se olvidaría del favor… ¡Vaya que estaba equivocado!  
Pero no es momento de arrepentirse este momento, debo derrotar a Kessler. Salgo de mi escondite y antes de que Kessler me vea, realizo un hechizo poderoso de reflejos múltiples que crea cuatro… no… seis copias de mi mismo, al moverme, todas mis copias imitan los movimientos que realizo, Kessler sonríe al verme obrar dicho conjuro.  
\- Veo que tus capacidades mágicas han mejorado. – dice mientras se acerca caminando. – Estoy verdaderamente sorprendido por lo que estoy viendo, lograrías confundir a un paladín de la orden, creo que tendrías chances contra un oficial o un coronel incluso… aún así, no lograras vencerme.  
\- Habla mientras puedas, presumido.  
Mis copias y yo arrancamos a correr con toda nuestra fuerza, pero Kessler no mostraba signos de defensa ni ofensa, solo se quedó parado en su lugar. Al llegar formamos un círculo alrededor suyo, esperando poder acorralarlo.  
El primer ataque lo hace mi clon que esta frente su espalda, intenta realizar una patada, pero Kessler logra sujetar su pierna y luego salta para hacer un giro aéreo y lo destruye con una patada aérea. Mi clon cae al suelo y se disipa en una cortina de pedacitos de cristal que desaparecen.  
El segundo clon en atacar se encuentra frente a su lado derecho mirándolo en diagonal, este realiza un conjuro que llena su puño derecho de llamas para poder dar un golpe crítico, aun así, Kessler realiza un movimiento como si se estuviera dando vuelta y le propina un codazo al clon destruyéndolo como al primero.  
\- Por mas que disfrute hacerlos sufrir a tus estúpidos clones, la verdad que esto se esta volviendo monótono y miserable.  
Acto seguido, agarra las cabezas de dos copias mías y las choca una contra la otra eliminándolas. Después, al ultimo clon lo mata creando una llamarada Banoriko y lo desintegra.  
Finalmente quedo yo. Estoy pensando que otro truco puedo sacar debajo de la manga, pero antes de siquiera darme cinco segundos de ventaja, Kessler me acorrala contra la pared y me aprieta el cuello con su mano derecha.  
\- Ahora sí, podemos hablar como se debe.  
No puedo hacer nada ahora mismo, intento rezar, pero el miedo me gana. ¿Qué clase de tortura me hará ahora mismo?  
\- ¿No te acuerdas, cretino? Cierta mascara… supongo que te ayudare a refrescar la memoria.  
Con su mano izquierda, me agarra de la cabeza y la ciudad en la que estaba antes desaparece dando paso a una dimensión oscura completamente vacía, habitada por lo que vendría a ser una especie de mascara de piedra completamente gris y con tres agujeros, dos para los ojos y uno para la boca, de repente, de dicha mascara, se emana un aura purpura, como si alguien o algo viviera dentro de ella, ahora ya comprendo, porque Kessler vino a la Tierra a buscarme…  
Kessler me suelta y me deja caer sobre el pavimento, mientras me acaricio el cuello completamente dolido al mismo tiempo que hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para ponerme de pie, pronuncio las siguientes palabras:  
\- La… Máscara de… Kah Mer Ei Taj…  
Kessler sonríe al escucharme pronunciar su nombre.  
\- Y veo que no la traes, ahora que estamos hablando como civiles y a pesar de tus acciones de insensato, creo que te daré una nueva oportunidad.


End file.
